Kohaku Akane - Life Of A Living Hell
by Izzy-Chan2095
Summary: 5 Year old Kohaku get's sold to a secret laboratory in the outskirts of Japan by her own father. One year later, the main scientist who founded the lab brings his 12 year old son Yuuma, who's mother died 4 years ago, to the lab for his birthday to continue his 'hobby' and gives him experiment number 1366, which is Kohaku.


琥珀 茜

**Kohaku Akane – Life of a Living Hell **

**Chapter 1 ****- How Hell Begins**

"Come on Kohaku, hurry up and get in the car. " Her father repeated several times, each time with more anger. Kohaku wasn't sure where he was going to take her, every time she would ask he would only go, "Hurry up and get in the car, we have to go. " Little 5 year old Kohaku, playing with her two low ponytails, in her red puffy dress with a white border-line and black slipper shoes, walked to the car. "We must hurry or we'll be late. " He said in a serious tone looking down on her. Little Kohaku was slightly frightened with his look and sat down in the car. While they were on the road, her father was awfully quiet; she could feel some sort of tension between them. Kohaku, playing with the white border-line, peeked outside the window, she could see that they were leaving the city, and out of curiosity she asked her father again, this time more silently and worriedly, " Daddy, where are we going…? " He didn't respond, and didn't even turn his head slightly to look at her, and Kohaku lay back in her spot looking out of the window again, with her dark black bangs covering slightly her sparkling red eyes reflecting the suns shine.

After a while they were almost in the middle of nowhere, which the only thing standing was an old building, where he stopped the car. "We're here. " He got out and opened the door without looking at her in the eyes and she, slowly and slightly trebling, walked out. Kohaku lifted her hand slightly next to her father's wanting to hold it, but he instead grabbed her wrist, quiet roughly, and dragged her inside. _'Where is he taking me? Why am I here? How does he know this place? '_Was what the poor little girl was thinking inside her head, wondering… what was behind those old and cold metal doors? Suddenly, one door opened, and a man in a suit was inside, Kohaku's father dragged her in and two men closed the door behind them. Kohaku was trembling with fear, when her father spoke, "And? Where is the money? I didn't come all this way for nothing…" _'What money? _'Was what she asked herself in her little head. The man in the suit called another man with a briefcase to the room, and opening it inside was a lot of money. Her father's eyes shone and smirked slightly. "Very well… "When the man with the briefcase handed it to her father, he pushed her to the man in the suit, which held onto her arms. Two men in surgical–like clothes under their lab coats walked into the room and the man in the suit pushed little Kohaku to them. She struggled to get out of their grip screaming. "Daddy! Don't leave! Daddy please help me! "Her father, walking away, slowly turned around, and looked at her with slight pity and said out loud, "You never deserved to live… you were never even meant to be brought to the world. You're nothing of importance to me… In fact, you embarrass me. "And with those heartbreaking words, he left the room, and the big doors closed. Kohaku screamed and cried in a mixture of anger and sadness, still struggling to get out of the men's grip, until one took out a shot saying, "Come now child… come with us to **play**. " With those final words, he injected little Kohaku in the arm, she fainted as fast as a light, and fell to the ground.

After a while, Kohaku slowly started waking up, where a single light bulb lit a room. "Hmm…"She got up and looked around her, she could see nothing but dirty walls…and a door slightly opened. Kohaku, a little bit numb and dizzy slowly walked to the door. She peeked out to see if anyone was around. _'No one…'_ She walked to the nearest wall. _'...!' _At her sight, she saw big tubes, strange machines and poor kids, around her age and a little older, being injected, cut open and forcing them in the odd tubes. She couldn't believe what she had to see. _'Why?'_

Sad and crying, she felt breathing on her neck and slowly turned around, only to see a man covered by his own shadow, with a tube like object in his hand. Kohaku, eye-widen looked at the man and his evil grin…He put the tube in her mouth, took off her clothes and put her in the tube…and then it all went black.

優真 拓真

Yuuma Takuma – Short Story of Life

(P.O.V)

**Chapter 1/2 ****– Background story**

I'm Yuuma Takuma, son of Michi Takuma (道 拓真), and Miu Takuma (美羽 拓真), my dear mother. I was born on the outskirts of Japan, Tokyo, far away from the city. I was homeschooled, so I never knew how it was like to be in an actual school; I didn't have any friends. My mother would teach me everything she knew, she had her own little library in the big house, more like a small mansion actually, where she would teach me and I would learn. My mother taught me many amazing things and told me fascinating stories. Even my aunt would sometimes drop by to tell me stories as well.

My mother cared for me, more than anything; she would protect me like a precious jewel. I would do the same for her; I didn't want anything to happen to her, as she was the only thing I had… But I didn't succeed. When I was eight, my mother had gotten ill with a simple flu, which soon came to be a severe case of pneumonia. She was in bed for a month as I would be taking care of everything; we would read books and she would teach me what she could... but then, on a cold November night, she passed away while I was reading her favorite book, ' Senbonzakura '. This means, 'Thousand Cherry-Blossoms'. I could never tell her the ending of that wonderful book. I cried all night next to her side; it was the worst moment of my entire childhood. I had to take care of myself in the house afterwards. After my mother's death my aunt took care of me. But the house was never the same after her death; it was very still, and dull.

When I turned twelve, I met my father for the very first time in my whole life. I didn't resemble him at all. He had black hair and very intense yellow eyes, while I had brown hair and soft dark blue eyes… I resembled my mother more than anyone else in my family. He had told me to pack my bags, because I was leaving the house to **go with him****.** I never knew what this meant…until I got there; to the evil, dark, horrible and cruel lab.

**Chapter 2/2 ****– Background story-Encounter**

My father and I were in the car driving for about an hour or so, he looked in some way satisfied; I didn't like his look at all. It sent chills to my spine, and gave a strange aura in the car. I wanted to ask him about where we were going and why, but not a word came out of my mouth. "You will enjoy this son. This is something that I do for a living; a hobby, and I hope you will too. "I only stared at him with a worried frown and big eyes. All I could think of was; what and why? As I was looking outside the car window, I admired the birds flying freely at their own will, animals jumping and playing here and there, butterfly's going from flower to flower and the wonderful vivid color of green grass, flowers of red, pink, violet and much more, everything that belongs in natures beauty. But soon, it was gone, the trees disappeared, the green grass was no more, and no more animals scouting about; only rocks and sand. The only thing that stood out was an old building, it looked like a factory. My father parked the car in front of it, he slowly turned his head to me with, what for me, was a terribly freighting smile, too much evil was in it. With slow words, he said, " Now son, this may be the last time you ever see the sky again, maybe even this world, because you will meet a new one; my world. I'm sure you will enjoy it just as much as I do. And in there, is your special birthday present." I didn't know what to say. The fact of maybe never seeing Earths natural beauty ever again left me in shock; being in my father's ' world ' didn't seem like a good idea to me at all. Who knows what could be hiding behind those doors, only my father knew.

Inside we what I had to see were poor kids being tortured, being played around like if they were lab rats, I felt sick to my stomach. Everything in that place was a disgrace. But the worst part was the tubes, undressing those kids and locking them up in there, some with water, some without and even with weird substances. I was looking at those kids, and that's when I saw her; the black-haired girl locked up in the tube. "Son, experiment number 1366, is yours. Now listen, you must do what we tell you, understand? That's the only way how you'll get around here, so no matter if you're my son, you must gain everyone's trust and respect to move on here, understand? "The only thing I could do was nod my head; I couldn't stop looking at the girl. She seemed so different from the other kids. Something inside me wanted to do something about it, but what?


End file.
